Stand by Me
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Starring: Legolas Thranduilion, Aragorn Estel Elrondion, Frodo Baggins. What happens when protection needed cannot be given? Legolas contemplates this, his thoughts turning to two who needed the protection fate has forbidden him to give...


A/N: What happens when you fail to protect the one you love? As usual, the characters of Lord of the Rings do not belong to me but to their esteemed creator. ENJOY!

Info:

Mellon nin - the Sindarin term for 'friend'

Stand by Me

Such dark despair Legolas could not have known ever existed yet now, that very coldness tightened its grip on his heart, piercing his soul, tearing in him a wound that would never heal.

'You cannot protect them both, lad,' Gimli had said. Though the prince had struck out, lashing at the dwarf in his fervent denial, the wise look adorning his companion's face had haunted him, that infinite sadness that lingered within the depths of his glittering eyes. Even as Legolas had turned his back and stalked off, the expression had not melted, the understanding that weighed ever so much more heavily on the elf than any reprimand. Reproach, anger and even hatred he could have dealt with but not that wise empathy that struck him to the very core of his being.

For deep within him, in a place that he had long buried his demons, the knowledge festered, knowledge that Gimli son of Gloin was right. Legolas could not protect them both.

One was a young Halfling, whose curly locks and wide blue-eyes had captured the elf prince the moment he had laid his eyes on him. The innocence that he bore with such lightness was a beacon of hope amidst the dark turn of events. Yet, Legolas knew that the hobbit had been through more than that which met the eye. Frodo Baggins was young but he was strong, frail in his physique but not in his heart or character. He had bourne the Ring of Power with the Nazgul on his heels, with danger and the demons of the Dark Lord dogging his every step. He had resisted the power of the ring and he had succeeded. And now, it was upon his shoulders that the fate of Middle Earth rested for the actions of the Ringbearer would decide the unforeseeable future.

Another was no less dear to Legolas. In fact maybe more for their friendship had been forged in the flames of destiny, a bond that was now the tempered steel of a blade worthy of Valar's grace. Aragorn son of Arathorn, whom Legolas had first known as Estel, cloaked in the darkness of secrecy that was unable to hide the brilliance of his true lineage. For the King of Men he was destined to be, the High King of the United Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor, the most powerful man of the West. Long had Legolas been forced to bear witness as his friend grew weary from his burdens yet never breaking from the heaviness that surely filled his aching heart. Even as Aragorn had toiled, he had been their beacon of hope and it was only by his will, in hope of him, that many had continued to live free from the poison of despair that seeped into the very roots of Arda. Estel he was named and Legolas agreed wholeheartedly that he was aptly named. He was hope.

Both were pursued, hunted tirelessly and relentlessly by Sauron. Both would face a fate worse than death, eternal condemnation, an endless cycle of torturous flames that would drive them into eagerly seeking the embrace of the seductive mistress called Death. Both were friends to Legolas, precious to him. And, he could not protect them both.

For should he protect Frodo, the wrath of Sauron would surely fall on Aragorn.

And, should he protect Aragorn, Sauron's will would prove to be Frodo's undoing.

To protect none and turn his back on them would be folly. To protect them both was a desire that burned in great fiery flames, boiling the very blood in his veins, but swiftly was it quenched by the cool waves of knowledge that it was a desire that could not be fulfilled.

He could not protect them.

Yet, light was his heart when his eyes gazed on the fair smile that adorned Frodo's cherubic features, a smile that the hobbit had bestowed upon the elf in a moment when Legolas had helped him in crisis. The veil of despair was drawn from him even as Aragorn's words came back to him, 'Do not leave me mellon nin.' The trust that danced in flint grey orbs was enough to clear the mist from his eyes, melt the frost that trapped his soul. He had not protected them then – the halfling from harm and the man from the insecurity that festered in his being. But, he had given them aid in times when aid was unlooked for. And, that had been enough.

Yes, Legolas could not protect them.

But, he could stand by them.


End file.
